Something Wicked
by decadenceeternal
Summary: As Harry begins his first year, and ancient evil awakens in the Forbidden Forest. Now the Boy-Who-Lived must try and stop The-Man-With-No-Face, while preventing Voldemort's Return. HP with Elements of Slender Man


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Slender Mythos.**

This is my first attempt at writing Fanfiction, so please be patient while I pop this cherry.

**Prologue**

_ Erik Nottington, third year Ravenclaw and reserve keeper for his houses quidditch team, ran through the trees of the Forbidden Forest as if the hounds of hell were chasing after him. He had to get back and warn Headmaster Black of what he had seen. Catching himself as he tripped over a root, he caught a glimpse his pursuer standing a few meters behind him. His heart beat so hard he thought it might fail on him. It would be a pleasant death compared to what awaited if the monster caught him. Running at full speed he caught sight of the edge of the forest. "finally" he thought as he made a desperate leap for the castles ward boundary. Feeling the wards wash over him he sighed in relief and slowed his pace. Looking over his shoulder, he saw his pursuer stop a few feet from the ward. It leered at him for several minutes before disappearing in thin air. Erik knew that he would see the figure again. Hogwarts was the safest place in the world, but no one could stay there forever. One day Erik knew that the monster would come for him, as it had many other students that gazed upon its figure. Looking at the castle, Erik prayed that the headmaster would know how to get rid of the vile monstrosity that had killed so many of his friends. _

_ That summer would be Erik's last in the world. Aurors would find no traces of what caused the fire that burned down his home with family inside, and any leads towards a suspect vanished when they could not find the tall thin man that witnesses claimed was in the area at the time._

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter had the worst luck in the world, he was sure of it. Hagrid, the Groundskeeper had taken it upon himself to hatch a dragon on the school grounds, and when it grew to be too large for his meager hut, Harry had volunteered to escort it to Ron's Brother, Charlie. The plan had gone off without a hitch, until they were done and going back to their rooms. 'Bloody Malfoy had to ruin everything' Harry thought as he stood before Professor _McGonagall. The Deputy Headmistress looked furious at the group for breaching curfew._

_ "Students out after curfew? I think a detention with Hagrid will cure you all of your wonderlust." She said with pursed lips. "You too Mr. Malfoy, even if your intentions were honorable, I cannot let you avoid punishment either." Draco's face fell._

_Timeskip_

_Harry was standing in front of Hagrids hut, waiting for the detention to begin. As he stood there his eyes caught sight of movement near the edge of the forest. Looking towards the trees, he saw nothing but leaves blowing and a slight rustling of the branches. 'probaly an animal' he thought as he heard footsteps come down the path. _

_ "Whats the matter scarhead, afraid of being so close to the scary forest"_ Draco jeered as he walked up. Harry scoffed and decided not to humor Draco with a response. The door to the hut swung open suddenly, causing Draco to jump in the air. Hagrid stepped out with crossbolt in one hand and fangs leash in the other.

"Get ready for a long night boys, we are going into the forest." Hagrid said, his voice booming. Draco stared at the large man who he was quite sure was mental.

"Are you mad! People have died in there! My father will be hearing about this!" Draco squeeled as he backed up. "Bah, no one has died in that forest in 75 years, you will be fine." Hagrid said as he started walking towards the edge of the forest.

Umm Hagrid, what are we doing?" harry asked, as he caught up to the giant. Hagrid looked at the forest with a glare. "Something has been killing unicorns in the forest, tonight we are going to figure out what it is, and stop it." Harry nodded and continued walking in silence. As they grew closer to the forest line, a sense of trepitition built up in Harry's gut. Some how he knew that tonight would not end well.

_ And there you have it, the first chapter. Next chapter will take place in the forest._

_ Dont forget to review, I always enjoy tips and constructive criticism._


End file.
